Waters Turning
by SuchaNerdButLoveIt
Summary: The story of Philip and Syrena from when they first meet, to after the movie ends. Formerly called Bree's fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**The Attack at Whitecap Bay**_

~Syrena's POV~

We were simply predators, sneaking up to our naïve prey, the unfortunate men that were brave enough to go into Whitecap Bay, even sing, and still hope to survive. As per usual encounter, as we approached the boat, we made sure that we stayed submerged, and let one of our sisters go up to the boat first. She approached, catching the gaze of one of the men and slowly lifting herself up to his level. Below, we heard somewhat muffled words, even with our enhanced hearing. The final promise of a kiss, and then the singing man stated to fall for her….. Slowly, ever so slowly, she brought his face closer to her own, which had drifted beneath the surface of the crystalline water.

However, suddenly on old man in the boat tried to attack our sister, and we had to hastily intervene. Unfortunately for them, the one man's action had spelled out the fate of the others. After having attacked one of us, they had harmed all of us. Some of my sisters went to the boat, easily ripping it to shreds, when a blast of fire came from behind, forcing us instinctively into the bay. We knew that the men in the boat were not the only ones, so we were ready to find them waiting for us. Alas, they were ready as well, wielding a net they had placed to trap us, though we used our advantages of our sleek bodies and special skills to drag them from behind it, and into the water. As long as they were on our turf we had all of the advantage. They were ours.

This is what we live for, the chaos that became us when tempted, though we were not all evil creatures, as those humans that we let survive made everyone believe. Most of us would no dare strike down something that was pure, but those men, and all of those before them, were nowhere lose to pure, they were vile. These men that we took had no value, since they had no purity, so we fed off of their vile souls as we took them to the ocean bottom. We enjoyed hunting these creatures that shouldn't be able to live in the first place.

Nevertheless, these humans knew what they were doing and proved to be somewhat of a challenge, but that was all the better for us; we thrived on their souls and loved the chaos of the hunt of those who had hunted us. So with my sisters I held onto the feet of the men who were enough to be in the water and dragged them under the surface, away from the air, and down towards my awaiting sisters.

Even once the attacked had calmed to a lull, I was ready for more. I attempted to drag their sole female from a dock, where she thought she might be safe. Even though I failed in bringing her to the water, I knew that she would relive the nightmare of her almost demise in her dreams. I moved on for another chance to bring someone under, and soon found a small area where the rocks were deformed from the tide. The water was shallow, but still deep enough where I could maneuver my body to swim, so I decided to adventure in. Finally I found one, a man, my prey, searching in vain for the threat that was me.

An explosion occurred from above, on top of the cliff, and I saw something that the human did not; giant heaps of misshapen rock hurtling towards us. They were still a ways up, abut would crash down in an instant. I was just going to watch as they crashed down and extinguished the life of the man, but then he turned around and faced me….. And something compelled me to pull him out of the way. I reached for him and pulled him to safety, just a mere moment before he would've been crushed by the boulder.

_What have I done?_ I had saved one of _them._ .. I couldn't even comprehend why I had, but I knew that I had to escape. Yet, I found that the falling debris had blocked my path back to the bay. So I pushed forward, hoping that I could find another path out.

I got around him just as he reached his feet, and a moment later I realized that he was in pursuit. I picked up speed, which became increasingly difficult as the water became even shallower. After a minute, I found that I was stuck at a dead end with the human close behind. I turned around just as I felt a white-hot pain shoot through my fin. He had stuck me with a spear… but then, with a strange, disgusted expression evident on his face, he hastily removed the weapon. However, it was too late to escape; a group of other men had approached on my side. They didn't hesitate to grab me roughly and wrestle me into o a large, clear box.

~Philip's POV~

The look on the creature's face was almost more than human when in turned to face me, its attacker. For a second I forgot what it was and instinctively withdrew my spear, fearful and disgusted, thinking that I had harmed and innocent woman.

"Good job, boy!" bellowed the captain over the right shoulder of the creature. Black Beard had found what he was here for, the mermaid I had procured for him. The thing whose fate I had sealed with a single movement. The creature, who I had almost forgotten was evil, put under some sort of spell by its ethereal beauty.

They picked her up and placed her into a glass box, eventually to be carried by Black Beard's undead minion. Too weak to struggle and longer, she was forced to comply, and awaited the wave of water as they filled her prison, not wanting the creature to pass away before they collected their treasure. She showed no emotion until the _thunk_ of the lid and the _click_ of the lock closed the coffin, making her escape impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

**Philip's POV**

After they had put the creature in its watery coffin, I headed back to shore with the rest of my camp. It appeared as if the attack was over, but the devastation it left in its wake was great. Corpses of those men who had befallen a watery death at the vile creatures' hands had washed up on shore, horribly disfigured and barely recognizable. Some of the remaining men were sitting and staring at friends that they had lost, however, at the same time they were removing their belongings and adding them to their own belts and pockets.

"Take tonight to rest, for we have what we came here for, but in the morning, we set off! We will find the fountain, and we shall take it for our own!" shouted the captain as we entered the small beginnings of a camp set up by the survivors of the crew. The captain had said nothing of mourning for those men that they had lost, nor of what to do with the bodies of those who had washed back up on shore. However, a few of the crew had already picked up shovels, and were heading out to bury their friends and fellow crew members. A few others of us went with the men wielding the shovels; I with a bible in hand, and others wishing to fill their pockets with valuables of those lost.

**Syrena's POV**

The water in my cage slowly sloshed around wildly as two disfigured creatures carried me towards the encampment of men, and set the box down roughly in the sand. I had plenty of time to observe my captors, it would seem; they were settling on the beach for the night. However, I noticed with remorse, not close enough to the shore for my sisters to reach them. The crew was made mostly of dirty, grimy-looking, men. They were gathered around the warmth of their fires, laughing, and drinking out of dark, filthy bottles. There were two men, the ones who had carried my prison, who were different than the rest. They seemed as soulless as the corpses of the men who had perished. They were covered head to foot in lacerations that looked old, but still bloody and rotten as if they were fresh. Their eyes held no light, no hint of emotion. They weren't even truly like men at all, more like moving cadavers.

The one female in the group was visibly shaken, even though she attempted to hide it from the men. I knew she would be, as soon as I had taken her ankle, and attempted to pull her under. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. She would tell stories of this adventure, and even include that moment, but she would never let on to the immense fear she felt when she had almost been caught by me. She was close to their leader, their "captain," so I suppose she was of high rank of the men. Only one man in the group, other than the captain, had the audacity to touch her. He was just as vile as the rest, but held himself with more ease than the rest, as if he had just as much worth as their leader. The rest of the men stayed away, fearing any interaction with her.

The man I had foolishly saved earlier was different than most too. Most of the men who weren't gathered around fires were stealing from the bodies of the dead. He was with some of the other men who were digging large holes in a patch of woods near the beach. After they threw the bodies of their crewmates in, he kneeled down by each of them, bowed his head, and then said something to each out of a small, slightly tattered book that he was carrying. He was kinder than the other men, offering condolences to the men who mourned after brothers or lost crew. There was something about him that wouldn't allow me to look away for long, no matter how much I attempted to do so. I could not avert my gaze, it would shortly return to the same man; shoulder length blond, encrusted with mud and salt from the sea. Decently tall and rather slender, while still being muscular, never a hard look on his face, but a rather a convinced one. It was as if he was determined about everything he did, and so he did it with conviction.

**Philip's POV**

I busied myself by going along to the fallen men, bible in hand, trying to redeem some of the men who were in the clutch of death, so that they could pass on to a better place, however, for the lost, I said a quick prayer in hopes that God would be forgiving. I offered condolences to the men who had lost their brothers, and got shooed away by a few who were not willing to let me pray, for they figured that the sea was life, and that God could do nothing now.

However, I could not help but thinking about the creature, the monster, I reminded myself, that I had helped capture for the captain. It made itself look so feminine; I supposed this was to trick the sea-wary men who her kind would lead to their deaths. Yet, even so, even though it, she, looked so dangerous, she was incredibly alluring, and my eyes were continuously drawn to her hopeless figure, secured behind the large panes of glass. NO! I cannot think of it, yes, it, not she, as something so helpless, of something Godly, for it is a creature that should not be. A monster who would not take pity on me if I were dragged into her realm. No, she and her kind would feed off me the vicious way that they had done to many poor, captured souls. I would have to keep the task at hand, I'm a missionary and I am here to spread faith through these hardened souls.

For now, however, I would have to find some form of food and drink, and not that vile rum that these men swig with such vigor, I had an emptied rum bottle filled with a bit of wine, not water, but something.

"Sleep as you can men! We set off at first light, and those who do not want to be left behind would likely set up camp now!" The captain roared as soon as I made my way towards a fire. Thank God that the men who were huddled around it were some of the few who had already taken the captains advice and were already asleep, the bottles of rum they had procured clutched in their hands, along with their grimy hats. Might as well attempt to sleep some myself, I wasn't going to survive this without a little bit of rest after the attack.


End file.
